


Leaving Fingerprints Under Your Skin

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Kiss Me Where I Lay Down [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model! Zayn, Photographer! Harry, Right on the edge of eighteen! Niall and Liam, innocent! liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the thing, Zayn doesn’t usually do this. Not the sex, that’s pretty usual for him. You could even say he’s pretty well known for it. The sex with the same person on more than one consecutive occasion however is another story. He is definitely not known for that. Especially with a kid.</p><p>Except Liam isn’t really a kid, not like a kid-kid anyways. He’s seventeen (so past the age of consent. Zayn had to Google it.), and as ripe and sweet as a peach. Zayn’s wanted to bite into him since the second he saw the boy walking so shyly down the street towards him, wide eyes taking everything in with both fear and wonder. Zayn knew that exact moment he had to have him. He wanted to own him, and mark him, and wreck this innocent boy until there’s nothing left to identify him by. He wants to take everything there is from Liam until the boy’s blood screams out for him and only him, every heartbeat a whisper of his name.</p><p>or</p><p>Zayn is a model who doesn't do the whole boyfriend thing. He's a serial one-night-stand kind of guy and he likes his life that way. Then this naive kid comes along and changes everything because maybe Zayn sort of likes him. He doesn't do that though. He doesn't LIKE people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Fingerprints Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very very very loosely based on Brian and Justin from Queer as Folk. It popped into my head the other day and just wouldn't leave me alone so I took a much needed break from my other story because I have been dreaming of Narriam lately and it's becoming a problem.
> 
> Also I wasn't going to tag this as underage because in the UK the age of consent is 16 and both Niall and Liam are older than that, but in the end I decided it's probably for the best in case that upsets some people.

Here’s the thing, Zayn doesn’t usually do this. Not the sex, that’s pretty usual for him. You could even say he’s pretty well known for it. The sex with the same person on more than one consecutive occasion however is another story. He is definitely not known for that. Especially with a kid.

Except Liam isn’t really a kid, not like a kid-kid anyways. He’s seventeen (so past the age of consent. Zayn had to Google it.), and as ripe and sweet as a peach. Zayn’s wanted to bite into him since the second he saw the boy walking so shyly down the street towards him, wide eyes taking everything in with both fear and wonder. Zayn knew that exact moment he had to have him. He wanted to own him, and mark him, and wreck this innocent boy until there’s nothing left to identify him by. He wants to take everything there is from Liam until the boy’s blood screams out for him and only him, every heartbeat a whisper of his name.

Liam is unraveling below him, panting and whining for every bit of contact he’s getting. Zayn has taken him into his mouth for the third time tonight, and he’s teasing every inch of the boy with his hands. Moans fill his flat, echoing off the walls in a beautiful chorus of boyhood, and he’s positive he’s going to have to pay another noise fine to his tenant’s board for excessive noise. It’s totally worth it.

“Mister Malik, I’m- I’m gonna-” Liam says, tossing his head back hard against the pillows. Zayn nods his approval and Liam shoots into his throat. Zayn plays the gentleman and milks the boy through it, sucking and swallowing until Liam twitches because he’s oversensitive.

“Now Leeyum, what have I asked you to call me?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

“Zayn.” Liam mumbles, a blush reaching bright pink tendrils across his sweat soaked face.

“That’s right, sweet boy.” Zayn smiles, pushing Liam’s unruly mop of hair out of his eyes. It’s not a flattering look right now, his large mop of curls an imitation of Zayn’s best mate Harry when he was Liam’s age. It’s endearing though, and he’s just cute enough to make it work. “You should cut this.”

“Just feels weird to call an adult by their first name.” Liam says quietly.

“After what we’ve spent the last few nights doing, I think it’s a little weird not to.” Zayn says. “Your parents think you’re over at Niall’s right?”

“Yeah.” Liam nods. “Wanted to spend the whole night with you.”

“Good.” Zayn says with a smirk. He leans in and presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek. The boy turns just a bit, but catches himself before he does anything. Zayn has denied him even a single kiss on the mouth in the three nights they’ve spent together. He doesn’t do that. Doesn’t do anything that could come close to being misinterpreted as true affection. Doesn’t do love. “You hungry?”

“I um- I could eat.” Liam squeaks.

“What would you like?” Zayn asks. He crawls out of the bed and offers Liam a hand up.

“What do you have?” Liam asks, taking Zayn’s hand and standing up.

“Oh Leeyum, you’re too precious.” Zayn laughs.

Liam wears a confused look, his eyebrows crinkling in a devastatingly cute way. All at once he seems to realize he’s still naked and rushes to cover himself. He looks around desperately for his pants until he spots them where Zayn tossed them earlier. They’re hanging off the ceiling fan, far too high for him to reach.

“Harry will get those for me tomorrow.” Zayn laughs. “Seriously though Leeyum, do you honestly think I cook?”

“Maybe?” Liam says like a question. He looks completely unnerved to be standing in the nude.

“There’s some extra pants in the bureau for guests. The fan seems to love stealing them.” Zayn laughs. He points Liam in the direction and pats him on his adorable bum before padding over to his kitchen. It’s basically just a storage space for his takeaway menus and liquor. He lays out a selection of menus for Liam to pick from and then goes about making himself a martini.

When Liam finally comes into the room he’s fully dressed. It’ll mean more work later, but Zayn does so love the way Liam flushes whenever Zayn strips the clothes off his body. “Your choices are on the counter. It’s a little after ten, so you’ll have to check the times to make sure they’re still open.”

“Ten?” Liam asks worriedly. He looks to be in a full on state of panic, fumbling through his pockets. “Do you know what I did with my mobile?”

“Think it fell out on the sofa when I sucked you off earlier.” Zayn offers. The beautiful boy runs over searching desperately for his mobile. He finally finds it and the flood of fear in his face gives Zayn pause.

“Which flat is Harry’s again?” Liam asks desperately.

“Down a floor, first one as soon as you come out the staircase.” Zayn tells him. Liam nods and then jogs over to the door. He’s gone without a word and it would be upsetting if Zayn hadn’t already marked him as his property. Besides Harry is too obsessed with his own little boy toy to give much of a damn about Liam.

 

Liam knocks on the door Zayn said belongs to Harry. Nobody comes to the door after a few seconds so Liam tries the doorknob. Normally he’d never be so rude, but he’s over an hour late for his check in call to his mother. He instantly regrets his decision when the door swings open and he gets an eyeful of Harry fucking his best mate over the kitchen counter. They both look over and acknowledge Liam, but don’t stop what they’re doing.

“Haz, babe, think we need to finish this one.” Niall smirks backwards over his shoulder towards the older man rocking his hips into the blond.

“Sure thing love.” Harry grins.

Liam closes the door and shuffles awkwardly on his feet. He can hear the sounds of the two inside finishing what they were up to. He’s surprised how quickly the door opens after that. “Liam, is there something you need?” Harry asks.

Liam turns around and gets a face full of naked Harry. It’s not, like, a bad thing necessarily. Harry is proper fit, even all sweaty like this with Niall tucked into his armpit, arms wrapped around the taller boy’s waist, and wearing a shit eating grin. It’s just, ever since he met Zayn, he doesn’t really see anyone else like that anymore. Not even Niall who he’d been fooling around with for about half a year before the blond met Harry. “I missed my check in with my mum. Need Niall to charm her into forgiving me.” Liam admits in a mumble.

“Alrighty.” Harry laughs, walking away to somewhere deeper into the flat. Niall is left standing there with a dopey smile, also completely naked. “Sure thing Payno. The usual excuse then?” Niall asks.

“It still works, so yeah.” Liam nods. He dials up his mother’s number, bracing himself for the screech that will surely happen.

“Liam Jame Payne!” his mum roars through the speaker. “You know better than this!”

“It wasn’t my fault mum!” Liam says, desperation bleeding into his voice.

“It was me Karen.” Niall says, snatching Liam’s mobile in a perfectly choreographed ballet they’ve repeated a fair amount of times. “I fell asleep on top of him watching footy. You know how he is. Too polite to just shove me off. That’s the you in him I reckon.”

Niall is probably the most charming person Liam knows, completely able to woo his mother with the same story every time. He’s scarily good at lying sometimes, but that’s a talent Liam doesn’t possess so he needs it right now. “She’s already been in bed for about an hour, but I can go get her if you like. Are you sure? Alright. Love you too Karen.” Niall grins and flashes a thumbs up at Liam.

Apparently his mum had nothing else to say to him, because she rings off while Niall still has the mobile. “You’re a life saver.” Liam sighs.

“You owe me one.” Niall laughs. “Made us cut things short, didn’t you? We’d been at it almost an hour before you came barging in.”

“An hour?” Liam asks, disbelieving.

“Yup. Haz is on some bloody kick about tantrum sex or summat. Supposed to make yer orgasm last forever.” Niall grins.

“It’s called tantric.” Harry calls from the couch.

“Don’t care.” Niall laughs. “All I know is promises were not kept, because that orgasm was no better than usual.”

“Blame Liam.” Harry pouts. “It’s not my fault we got rushed at the end.”

“Sorry.” Liam mumbles. He’s not sure why he’s even still here instead of back up in Zayn’s picking out dinner. Then he notices Niall still has his mobile so he can’t go anywhere.

“It’s fine.” Harry laughs, popping up behind Niall. “Just an excuse to try again, innit?”

“Yer an idiot.” Niall grins. He reaches up and pecks an affectionate kiss on Harry’s cheek, which the taller boy quickly turns into a full on snog. When Niall starts to moan Liam gives a small cough to let them know he’s still here. “Oh, yeah. Here’s yer mobile.”

“Do you need me to talk to your mum?” Liam asks, shifting his eyes away as Harry’s large hand creeps slowly down Niall’s torso.

“Nope. Did it ages ago. I don’t mess up my alibis like that.” Niall says. “Be ready to go at six, yeah?”

Liam nods and takes his mobile from Niall before rushing back upstairs. He can hear a cheeky giggle before Niall closes the door. He really doesn’t want to know what would get that noise out of the blond. He’s already refocused on the man waiting for him in the flat. Zayn is sitting at the bar, reading through a Chinese take away menu. “Sorry about that.” Liam says apologetically when he reenters the flat.

“Get everything sorted out?” Zayn asks, looking up and taking a sip from his drink.

“Yeah. I’m good until six.” Liam nods. “Did you pick something while I was downstairs?”

“No.” Zayn says with a shake of his head. “I said it was your choice didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but then I just kind of ran out of here. Thought you might have decided not to wait anymore.” Liam admits with a blush.

“I’m shit at deciding what to do.” Zayn shrugs. “I usually just have Harry decide for me.”

“Anything sound good?” Liam asks, making his way over to the darker man. He runs a hand through his curls and sighs at how unruly his hair has become. He’s lucky Niall didn’t say anything, because he’d just have become more embarrassed than he already was.

“Not in particular.” Zayn smiles. “What do you like?”

“I’ve only really had Pizza. Never tried Thai or Indian or anything.” Liam admits.

“Well then we should broaden your horizons.” Zayn laughs. “This place makes great tandoori chicken, and the naan is to die for.”

He holds up a menu and Liam nods. “Sounds good. It’s not too spicy is it?” Liam asks.

“Not really.” Zayn says. “I’ll just keep the curry to myself if you don’t like spice.”

“Alright.” Liam smiles. “Can you order it? I need to use the loo.”

“It’s past the-” Zayn starts, and then gets a weird look on his face. “Never mind. You know where it is.”

Liam nods and then wanders off. He loves Zayn’s bathroom. It’s huge and really interesting. The walls are all tiled in these varying shades of gold and the floors are heated. Every time he goes in he notices something new. This time it’s an orchid suspended over the sink. He’ll probably never get tired of this place.

 

Once Zayn hangs up with the Indian place he sits around and waits for Liam. It’s a little unnerving for him to have someone around who knows the place, besides Harry that is. Zayn doesn’t do boyfriends. He doesn’t really have that many friends either. His modeling career means he’s generally surrounded by people either trying to use him, or people he can use himself. There’s Louis, his manager, but even he’s never been to Zayn’s flat before.

He met Harry on a modeling job and just hated him. He was completely bonkers all day and spent his entire session photographing Zayn while cracking really ridiculously bad jokes. Harry would probably be better suited in front of the camera than behind it, but his photos always turn out fantastic and he can’t sit still for any length of time. Eventually he pestered Zayn until his walls gave in, and somehow he wormed his way into the darker boy’s life.

They’ve shagged once, but Harry wouldn’t stop laughing because that’s the kind of person he is. It’s endearing in a way, but Zayn takes sex very seriously so it didn’t work out. Harry is basically his only human connection, reminding him occasionally to stop taking himself too seriously. There’s love there. Not romantic love, but something more than friends too. He’s basically a brother to Zayn who grew up with only sisters and sometimes it’s a blessed relief.

Other times it isn’t. Harry introduced him to Liam, which seems to be his way of helping Zayn become more human. So far Zayn has managed to stick to his guns, using the boy as a distraction and nothing more. That feels like it’s changing though and Zayn isn’t comfortable with that. He knows he’s going to have to stop seeing Liam, and the tickle in his rib cage at that thought makes him nauseous.

“You okay Mister- Zayn?” Liam asks. When did he get there?

“Yeah, fine.” Zayn says, shaking his head to clear away the fog. “Food should be here in about twenty.”

“What should we do until then?” Liam asks, eyes wide with innocence.

“I have a couple ideas.” Zayn smirks. He crooks a finger and beckons Liam over. The poor boy follows the silent command like a puppy, taking unsteady steps because the only thing he’s looking at is Zayn’s face. He takes Liam in his lap and starts mouthing teasingly at the skin of his neck. It doesn’t take much to get the virginal boy hard and Zayn can already feel the the impressive length hardening under his hand.

Zayn has many talents, his favorite of which is the ability to undo a button fly in under a second. He maneuvers Liam’s jeans so that they’re just past his hips, and then slides the boy off his lap. Liam looks confused for a second, and then Zayn bends him over the counter. He rips Liam’s jeans down a little further and smirks at the look of panic on Liam’s face.

“Shouldn’t we have lube or something?” he asks with a quiver in his voice. He’s obviously trying not to look and sound as terrified as he is, but it doesn’t work. “I’ve never-”

“Relax sweet boy, that’s not what we’re doing.” Zayn grins. He knows he must look like a shark, ready to eat Liam whole. In a way he is. It’s his entire purpose right now, but snatching away the bonds of innocence is so much better when he does it slow. He hasn’t done any anal work with the boy yet, but since tonight is the last night he’ll be seeing him he wants to fit it all in.

Zayn doesn’t drop to his knees very often. He’s almost always the dominant partner in a sexcapade. But even more fun than tearing this boy apart is watching him slowly unravel. Zayn spreads the cheeks of his arse and dives in, not bothering to be tentative about it. Liam shudders at the contact and drops down against the counter. They have about fifteen minutes until the delivery guy gets here, and Zayn intends to spend every second of it eating this boy out until he’s boneless and whimpering.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Liam’s hand sneak down to rub at his cock, and the darker man deftly grabs the wrist and pins it behind the boy’s back. Liam whines a little bit and Zayn increases the pressure on both the wrist and the rim. “No touching, yeah?” Zayn mumbles into the flesh of Liam’s perky little bum.

“Sure.” Liam moans. Zayn lets his wrist go free and brings back his hand to hold the cheeks apart more efficiently. 

He’s spent enough time doing this in the past that his tongue takes a long while to start getting tired, but he doesn’t let up. He’s not known as a sex god because he can’t power through. When the buzzer on his door finally sounds Liam startles a bit. Zayn fumbles with the remote that allows him to unlock the front door without walking over. It’s been a life saver more than once. “Alright Leeyum, you have until he knocks on the door to cum and get your clothes back up. When he knocks on the door you answer it in whatever state you’re in, got it.” Zayn says roughly.

Liam lets out a sigh of relief and his hand flies down to his cock. He manages to cum in time, spurting against the side of the counter while Zayn continues eating him out for good measure. He can’t quite get his pants up in time though when the knocking on the door comes. The look of pure horror on his face when Zayn bats his hands away from his pants is almost priceless. “I was serious.” Zayn smirks.

“But- But he’ll see me.” Liam squawks. “He’ll see my willy!”

“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of Leeyum.” Zayn says, pushing him towards the door. He shuffles around behind him, making sure to stop his wrists whenever he tries to hitch up his trousers. Liam gives him one last pleading look when he reaches the door, to which Zayn shakes his head. He knows he’s being cruel, but it’ll just help Liam get over him after tonight.

Liam cups himself in one hand, and Zayn allows it since it isn’t technically against the rules, and then opens the door a crack. The look of confusion that plays across his face is absolute gold. Zayn really wishes he could frame it. Liam sticks his head out the door and cranes it from side to side, looking for the delivery man. Zayn taps him on the bum and then points towards the floor. “I pay by credit card. They just knock to let you know it’s here an then leave it.” Zayn laughs.

“You’re mean.” Liam pouts. He drops the hand off his pretty cock and ducks down to grab the box of food left for them. That would of course be when Mrs. Livingston, Duchess of Being-a-pain-in-Zayn’s-arse walks up the stairs.

“Young man, is that your- your penis?” She gasps indignantly. Liam flushes so spectacularly Zayn can’t help but smile. 

He tugs Liam away from the door and leans out to address his Tenant Board President. “Sorry about that Clara. You know how kids are these days.” He laughs and then slams the door in her face.

His fines are going to go through the roof tonight. He can already hear her grumbling through the door in that way only people over seventy can really pull off. “You’re going to cost me a lot of money young man.” Zayn says with a wide grin.

“It’s your own fault.” Liam scoffs, confidence seeping in to cover the humiliation he just suffered.

“I agree.” he responds with a chuckle. “Start divvying up the food while I go check my lease and see how much of a check I need to write for that one?”

“Sure.” Liam nods. He goes about trying to find a plate while Zayn heads back and goes over his lease. It’s not the first time this has happened and it probably won’t be the last. Harry has wracked up quite an amount of indecency tickets over the few years they’ve been living in the building because he loves being naked, even when walking up to Zayn’s apartment. It’s not that bad for a supermodel, but Harry doesn’t make as much as Zayn does so how he affords it is beyond the darker boy’s understanding.

 

As soon as Zayn disappears back into the flat Liam feels like he’s going to cry. He knows Zayn was just having a laugh, but it was really mean. Liam doesn’t like to be naked in front of other people. He even puts on clothes between sessions with Zayn. Now some old bird has seen it and Niall will never let him live it down. Zayn will tell Harry, and Harry will tell Niall, meaning that some time soon everyone will know. It’s not that Niall can’t keep a secret, he just doesn’t quite understand why Liam finds some things so important.

Liam finally scrounges up two mismatched plates which are basically the only things Zayn has in his cabinets. He may be eight years older than Liam, but he’s clearly not a real adult. Even Harry has a full kitchen, well according to Niall anyways. He would probably know since he’s apparently been fucked on every surface of it.

He takes the containers out of the bag, carefully setting the one marked “Curry- extra hot” for Zayn. The chicken is a fiery red color and Liam swallows hard when he sees it.

“Nervous Leeyum?” Zayn asks when he walks back into the room.

“It looks spicy.” Liam says, trying his hardest not to grimace.

“I asked them to make it white people style just for you.” Zayn cackles. “The color is just because of the tandoor.”

“Is that a spice?” Liam asks.

“It’s the little clay oven thing they bake it in.” Zayn explains, a smile playing across his face that looks almost affectionate.

“Oh.” Liam says, nodding in understanding. He doesn’t really get why the oven changes the color of it, but it’s whatever. He’s ferociously hungry, having already cum four times, and now he just wants food. Food and Zayn. Maybe just Zayn. He can’t really decide.

The darker boy has let Liam have no control tonight, and hasn’t let himself get off once. It’s a little confusing seeing as Liam has been more than eager to try sucking him off. Honestly, even with all the things Niall and him had done before Harry came along, and the last few nights with Zayn, Liam still feels small and inexperienced. He’s never had or done actual penetration, nor has he even sucked a guy off. Niall liked to take care of himself which was probably a good indication that he was a major bottom.

Liam starts to wonder if there’s maybe something wrong with his mouth that makes it unappealing, but Zayn snaps him out of it. “Where’s you go sweet boy?” Zayn mumbles behind him.

His hands wrap around Liam’s hips, and the pressure helps pull Liam out of his thoughts. “Is there something wrong with my mouth?” he asks abruptly.

“Does it hurt?” Zayn asks, taking a glance down at it.

“That’s not what I mean.” Liam sighs. “It’s just, Niall would never let me suck him off, and neither will you. Is it like gross or something?”

“Your mouth is gorgeous.” Zayn says, flashing a brilliant, if predatory, smile. “But you’re young and have more stamina. Needed to get us on an even playing field before I really join in the fun.”

“Oh.” Liam says in a brilliant display of elegance.

“In fact-” Zayn grins. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Liam says, a little too eagerly even to his own ears.

“Might be better before the spicy food.” Zayn says, sliding his Calvin Kleins down his thighs.

“You said it wasn’t spicy.” Liam pouts.

“It’s not that spicy.” Zayn sighs. “You gonna do it or what?”

Liam grins and drops down to his knees. Zayn is only semi-hard so Liam gives him a few tugs until he’s fully hard, looking up to try and find approval in Zayn’s eyes. There’s something dark there, like lust, only stronger. Liam takes a deep breath before he swallows Zayn down. He was probably a bit too eager and chokes a little. He sucks in as much air as he can through his nose, but Zayn pulls him off. “Relax sweet boy.” He says with a smile.

Liam nods, and then goes back about his business. He sucks Zayn back into his mouth, more shallowly this time. It feels a bit weird, having his mouth full like this and not eating. Once he wraps his head around the sensation he tries something he likes when it’s done to him, and swirls his tongue around the head. Zayn moans softly and Liam takes that as encouragement. He does that until Zayn’s hands tangle in his hair and push him gently. He takes that as the sign to start bobbing his head back and forth.

He’s not great at it. Zayn has to hiss at him a few times because he forgets about his teeth, but eventually the darker man warns him “Leeyum, I’m about to-”

Liam doesn’t pull off. He keeps working his mouth even when the awful flavor of jizz fills his mouth. He swallows the thick glob down, because that’s what Zayn does for him, and shudders. “That tastes awful.” Liam says, shaking his head as if that could help erase the taste.

“I know.” Zayn says with a light smile. “But it’s generally considered impolite to actually say it.”

“Oh.” Liam says softly.

“It’s okay.” Zayn reassures him. “Niall missed out.”

“Really?” Liam asks, climbing to his feet. “Like, really really?”

Zayn lets out a small bark of laughter and plants a kiss on Liam’s cheek. “Yes, really really. It was a little rough, but there’s some natural talent there.”

“That has to be the weirdest compliment I’ve ever gotten.” Liam says, beaming with pride.

“But it’s a compliment nonetheless.” Zayn says, poking Liam in the cheek with a finger. “Do you have a specific plate set up for each of us, or?”

“Either one is fine.” Liam says, moving out of the way so Zayn can grab one off the counter. Luckily Zayn doesn’t notice the flash of disappointment in his eyes. He likes Mr. Malik- Zayn- a lot, but he isn’t sure that the man even really notices him. Why did he let Niall talk him into this?

 

“Oh, that’s why.” Liam says suddenly while Zayn sinks down on him. Every boy should get the chance to top their first time if at all possible, so Zayn decides to forego his usual no bottoming rule just this once. He’s already broken a few others anyways.

“What’s why?” Zayn asks once he’s taken Liam all the way inside himself.

“Did I say that out loud?” Liam asks. His voice is quivering and his eyes are squeezed shut in concentration.

“You did.” Zayn says, rocking his hips back once.

“I was just answering my own question from earlier.” Liam sighs. “Never mind.”

Zayn can feel the younger boy twitching inside him, occasionally bumping his spot and sending shivers dancing over his spine like sparks. He gyrates his hips a few times, adjusting to the swell of Liam’s large cock inside him. He’s the largest guy Zayn has been with in a long time, and by far the largest he’s ever had inside him. It takes a moment, but he eventually loosens to the point where it doesn’t hurt so much and starts a rhythm.

Liam is curling his hands into the sheets and closing his eyes so hard his eyebrows have decided to unify. “That okay sweet boy?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah.” Liam says with a furious nod.

Zayn tucks a hand under Liam’s chin and pulls it up. “Leeyum, it’s okay. Relax.”

Liam sighs and then looks up at Zayn. “If I relax it’ll be over in a couple seconds.”

“Do you want me to go slower?” Zayn asks, reducing his speed until it’s tantalizingly slow. He’s surprised how much this is getting him off, riding the beautiful boy beneath him. His cock is leaking all over the well defined abs that are completely and breathtakingly free of hair.

“That helps, like, a little bit.” Liam mumbles. “I can’t watch you though.”

“Why not?” Zayn asks.

“Too hot.” Liam admits in a hushed voice, darting his eyes towards anything to catch his interest. Zayn decides to tease him more, and tuck his body so he’s flush with Liam’s chest. The angle limits his range of movement a bit, but the noises he’s making for Liam are clearly not helping the young boy’s problem. Zayn rubs back and forth, rutting his cock against Liam’s stomach while at the same time pushing his hips back hard.

He knows the second Liam starts to get close by the way his breath catches, and ceases all motion save for pulling off of the now whining boy. “Why?” Liam asks close to tears.

“Because I think you should come while you fuck into me.” Zayn smirks. He stands up and leans over the bed while Liam stars at him in an adorably confused expression. “It’s more fun when you’re the one in control.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asks.

“As I’ll ever be.” Zayn nods. Liam wastes no time scrambling around the bed and positioning himself behind Zayn. He pushes in eagerly and Zayn muffles a hiss at the sudden intrusion. Liam starts moving quickly, snapping his hips awkwardly until he finds a rhythm. His hands dig into Zayn’s hips and he pushes his feet a little further apart until-there! “Oh fuck Leeyum!”

Zayn doesn’t bottom for a reason. He doesn’t ever seem to get the same sensations that other guys do. Until now that is. His whole body feels like it’s on fire when Liam starts hitting him just right. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before and he doesn’t want it to stop any time soon, except it does. Zayn surprises them both by shooting all over the duvet, without touching himself, before Liam has even finished. “Don’t you dare stop!” Zayn growls, dropping his head onto the ruined comforter because his arms are too weak to hold him now.

Liam follows orders very well and keeps his pace and angle perfectly. Zayn is almost overly sensitive, but his cock is aching to shoot again and if Liam keeps this up he will. His hand wraps around himself and he tugs furiously as Liam pounds into him with vigor only possible through youth. Zayn isn’t sure he’s even this good as a top when he cums again all over his hand. Liam stutters to a stop and makes a strangled moan before pulling out.

“Holy fucking shit.” Zayn mumbles into the flesh of his arm. “I thought you said you’ve never fucked a guy before.”

“I haven’t, honest.” Liam says, a mask of confusion overtaking his afterglow.

“Well that was bloody incredible.” Zayn says’ collapsing boneless against the bed, not even caring about the fact his duvet is completely ruined. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this blessed out before in his life.

“You’re just saying that.” Liam mutters.

“I’m not.” Zayn says firmly. “I’ve never liked bottoming in my life, but that- that was mind-blowing.”

“If you don’t like bottoming, then why would you do it for me?” Liam asks, obviously disbelieving.

“Because your first time shouldn’t be painful in any way.” Zayn explains. “I’d have done my best, but the first time will always be uncomfortable and now it’s not your first time in general. You’ll have that to look back on now.”

“Oh.” Liam says, hiding a small smile.

“Go toss your condom in the bin, and then grab a replacement duvet out of the linen closet. I’ll start a shower.” Zayn says, peeling himself off the disgustingly sticky fabric.

“You don’t want to go again?” Liam asks.

“I just came twice in two minutes. I need a fucking cool down. What are you, some kind of sex-robot?” Zayn laughs.

“Guess it’s just because I’m not an old codger.” Liam says with a huge grin. Zayn does his best to throw a pillow at him, but fails miserably because his arms still aren’t at full strength.

“Call me that again and you can just pack off.” Zayn growls.

“I have nowhere to go.” Liam says, his eyes growing wide with fear. “I don’t even have a car. Niall drove me here.”

“Not my problem.” Zayn smirks. “I’m not that old.”

“Not really, I suppose.” Liam says, shuffling back and forth. “You definitely don’t look old.”

“That’s my sweet boy. Now seriously, that condom looks so weird on you like that. Go take care of it.” Zayn sighs. Liam has gone soft, so the latex is hanging off of him loosely with a frankly startling amount of cum making it balloon at the bottom. Liam shuffles off towards the hallway and Zayn stumbles to the bathroom. He uses the tablet that controls the water pressure and temperature, a special gift from a very attractive plumber that Zayn shagged for the shower control.

Liam comes in a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. “Your duvet has firetrucks on it.” He giggles.

“I am going to kill Harry!” Zayn says angrily. The curly haired lad is known for messing about in Zayn’s flat, replacing things with ridiculous shit he got from god knows where.

“I like them.” Liam says happily, joining Zayn under the spray.

“Of course you do.” Zayn grumbles. “You’re a child. Look at your hair, perfect example.”

“Then you have a lot of explaining to do, because I seem to recall some very non-child-friendly activities tonight.” Liam says with a shit eating grin.

 

When Zayn slips in the third finger Liam feels stars burst behind his eyes. He’s been slowly working Liam open for the better part of an hour, starting with his tongue and eventually adding fingers way too skilled for human hands. Though it was uncomfortable at first, all he wants now is to have Zayn completely inside him. “Now?” Liam begs.

It’s not the first time he’s asked for it, but Zayn insists on making this a slow process. He’s already brought Liam to orgasm twice from just his fingers and mouth, and then licked him clean. He’s so blissed out right now he can barely think anything except a thumping ZaynZaynZayn in time with his heartbeat. “Is that what you really want?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

“Yes.” Liam whimpers. “Please please please.”

“Alright then.” Zayn concedes. He keeps up the ministrations with his hand while he rolls the condom on with his other hand. Liam is handcuffed to the headboard or else he’d offer to help with that. Finally showing mercy Zayn pulls out his fingers and lines himself up with Liam’s entrance. He pushes in agonizingly slowly, filling Liam up inch by inch. “You good sweet boy?”

“Just fuck me already.” Liam growls with uncharacteristic ferocity. Zayn smirks and snaps his hips forward, making Liam’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Zayn had told him things would be uncomfortable, but he’s hitting Liam just right and nothing about this is anything less than spectacular.

“You seem to be misinterpreting the power dynamics in this situation.” Zayn says, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. Liam can already feel another orgasm building up slowly in the pit of his stomach. “Who’s in charge?”

“You are. Oh god, you are.” Liam moans.

“Good.” Zayn says, speeding up his pace. Liam feels like he’s falling apart bit by bit as Zayn pounds into him. He won’t be able to sit properly in class tomorrow, but it’s so worth it in this moment. By the time he cums he’s not even sure he’s still in his body anymore. His mind is just a cloud of pleasure and feelings he doesn’t even want to try and identify right now.

Zayn collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. “You may very well be the best shag I’ve ever had.” He sighs contentedly.

Liam doesn’t even bother responding. He’s already spent, drifting off to sleep on top of Zayn’s firetruck sheets. His hands are released from the cuffs and he curls up against the warm body next to him. The last thing he manages to think before he’s unconscious is a little question, but a heavy one. Is this what love feels like?

 

Zayn is woken up at five thirty by Liam’s mobile alarm at least an hour before he normally gets up. It’s probably not really that big of a deal, but Zayn is really really really not a morning person. He shoves the sleeping boy, startling him awake. “Go get your bloody alarm or I will literally throw you out of here.” Zayn growls angrily.

Liam crawls out of the bed and stumbles to the kitchen where he left his mobile last night. Zayn can’t help but take a peek at his cute bum as he walks down the hall. When the horrid ringing sound finally stops Zayn falls back asleep.

He wakes up being shaken, which is really not a good thing. Liam is standing there in his school uniform with wet hair and a weird look on his face. “What?” Zayn snaps.

“I have to go now.” Liam says quietly. “I just wanted to say I had a really good time last night.”

“Me too Leeyum.” Zayn admits, sitting up in the bed. “Let me get dressed and I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Liam says, but he sports a hopeful smile and Zayn wants his last memory of him to be a decent one.

“I want to.” Zayn says sleepily. “Do you know where my trousers are?”

“Right here.” Liam says, picking them up off the floor. He hands them over and Zayn slips into them, not missing the way Liam’s eyes glide over his body. He shrugs on a jumper and walks to the door with Liam. They walk down the stairs and Zayn can hear Mrs. Livingston clucking from inside her flat. Nosy old bint.

When they reach Harry’s flat he raps on the door and it springs open. Harry and Niall are standing there, grinning like idiots. It’s far too much this early in the morning and just makes Zayn grumpy. “You owe me ten quid.” Niall laughs at Harry.

“Damn it Zayn, I was counting on you.” Harry grumbles through his smile.

“What did you do?” Liam asks with a glare at Niall.

“I bet you’d show up before six because yer ridiculously responsible.” the small blond shrugs. “Hazza thought Zayn would make you late because he’s a slut. His words, not mine.”

“That’s what you get then.” Zayn says icily at his best friend. “And we’re going to have a little talk once these two leave.”

“Whatever.” Harry shrugs. “Let’s get the boys off to school then.”

“Don’t make it sound like yer me bloody da.” Niall groans. He grabs Liam by the wrist and leads them in a small parade towards the first floor exit. Zayn doesn’t know why it makes him angry that Niall is touching Liam, but it does. He takes Liam’s other wrist and tugs him away from the Irish boy. Liam looks content to tuck into Zayn’s side and that causes a swell of pride in his chest.

It’s cold outside, but not too cold. It’s the middle of August, however it’s still six in the morning in London, England which means a bit of a chill. He can feel Liam shiver when a particularly strong gust of wind hits them on the way to Niall’s car. Zayn pulls him in closer, trying to share what little warmth his jumper provides. He’s actually disappointed when they find Niall’s beat up old car and Liam has to go.

Harry and Niall do a soppy string of goodbyes. Liam separates from Zayn and shuffles uncomfortably, not making any eye contact. It stirs something inside Zayn that leads to something neither of the expect. He grabs Liam by the jaw, and pulls him in for a kiss. It seems to startle Liam as much as it does Zayn, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Liam’s lips are soft and his mouth is inviting. He fists his hand into the curly hair at the back of the boy’s head and slips his tongue into his mouth.

“Goodbye Leeyum.” Zayn smiles against Liam’s mouth.

“Goodbye Mr. Ma- Zayn.” Liam giggles. He climbs into Niall’s car and then they’re gone.

“You like him.” Harry says softly.

“No I don’t.” Zayn scoffs. “You know I don’t do that shit.”

“Sure.” Harry says with a knowing grin. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“He deserved a reward.” Zayn shrugs. “Never had sex that good in my life. I actually enjoyed it when he fucked me last night. I came twice from it.”

“Whatever Zayn.” Harry says with an eye roll.

“I’m not seeing him again.” Zayn admits.

“And why the hell not?” Harry asks with an edge to his voice.

“Because then it will be a thing. I don’t do boyfriends.” Zayn answers, turning back towards their building.

“Does he know that?” Harry asks.

“Don’t know, and don’t care.” Zayn says. “You coming out with me tonight?”

“No.” Harry grumbles. “Unlike you, I like the boyfriend thing, and mine is fantastic.”

“Your boyfriend is a toddler.” Zayn says angrily.

“And yet he’s more emotionally mature than you.” Harry spits. He walks away before Zayn can respond, his long legs carrying him too fast for Zayn to catch up even if he wanted to. He stands there in the icy cold wind, feeling it pass through him like he isn’t even there.

 

“What’s got you so giddy Payno?” Niall asks once they finally fight their way out of early morning London traffic and get on the road back to Wolverhampton. It’s a long drive, but Niall speeds relentlessly so they should make it to school in time.

“He kissed me.” Liam admits.

“I’m pretty sure he did more than that mate.” Niall laughs.

“No, you don’t understand.” Liam sighs. “That was the first time he ever kissed me.”

“The fuck?” Niall asks, taking his eyes off the road until a car horn makes him turn back.

“I mean on the mouth.” Liam explains. “He’s kissed me other places. Lots of other places. Not on the mouth though. Do you think that means he likes me?”

“You don’t want to know what I think.” Niall says flatly.

“Yes I do.” Liam insists. Niall is his best friend, and at one point he was pretty sure he was in love with the Irish boy.

“I think he’s a player.” Niall says quickly.

“We knew that already.” Liam pouts. “But does that mean he wouldn’t like me?”

“He’d be stupid not to.” Niall says affectionately. “I just happen to think he’s a feckin idiot.”

“You’re right.” Liam says, feeling all his excitement rush out of him. “How could someone like him like somebody like me. That was stupid.”

“Payno, that is not what I meant and you know it.” Niall tells him gently. He reaches a hand over and rests it on Liam’s knee. Liam flinches away from him and curls against the door. Niall sighs, but doesn’t press anything. Liam wouldn’t listen anyways. He was ridiculous thinking Zayn could possibly care about him.

 

Zayn manages to pull on Saturday, even without Harry there to act as his wing-man. A semi-gorgeous bloke with an arse that won’t quit. After about four drinks he becomes acceptable enough to drag back to Zayn’s place for a smash-and-grab. They’re in the middle of their second round when Zayn’s front door starts knocking. He sighs and pulls out of- Aiden? Anton? Something with an A. The man looks personally offended, like Zayn insulted his mother or summat, but he can’t focus with the repeated raps against his door. 

He pulls it open, hoping to god it isn’t Clara Livingston, because he’s completely nude and still achingly hard. It’s most definitely not Clara Livingston. Liam is standing there, soaked to the bone, wide eyed and terrified. He’s cut his hair in the few days since Zayn has seen him and it looks really good. It’s just a few inches long now but still curling a bit. It suits him much better than the wild mess of curls he had before.

“Who is it?” A-something asks behind him.

“Is- is that another guy?” Liam asks. His bottom lip is trembling and that upsets Zayn for reasons he can’t quite put a finger on.

“Leeyum, this is Aiden.” Zayn says, gesturing to the man standing angrily in his living room.

“Dalton.” he corrects.

“Whatever.” Zayn says nonchalantly. “Did you leave something here the other night or summat?”

“I just wanted to see you.” Liam admits quietly, averting his eyes from Zayn’s naked body.

“You’ve seen me.” Zayn says with an eye roll. “Now can you go so I can get back to what I was doing.”

Liam nods, tears welling up in his eyes, and runs away. Zayn feels bad, calls after him, but it’s too late. “So where were we?” Dalton-apparently asks.

“I think you were leaving.” Zayn says flatly.

“You’re kicking me out?” the other man asks.

“That would seem to be the case, now wouldn’t it?” Zayn scoffs.

“Prick!” Dalton snaps.

“Whatever, just go.” Zayn sighs. He tosses the pair of jeans laying on his kitchen counter towards the other man, and doesn’t bother to pay any attention as he dresses. Soon enough he’s gone and Zayn is left alone is his flat. Not for long though. His door flies open so hard it almost falls off the hinges.

“What the hell Zayn?” Harry yells angrily.

“I think that’s my line right now Harry.” Zayn says back venomously.

“You wrecked that poor boy.” Harry growls, stalking over and looking a good deal larger than usual.

“He’s the one who showed up out of nowhere, expecting some kind of relationship.” Zayn snaps. “He was just a shag. Not my fault if he doesn’t understand that.”

“Yes it is, you bloody sociopath!” Harry growls. “You never should have done anything with him if you didn’t plan on letting him down easy.”

“Then why did you introduce me to him?” Zayn asks.

“Because he’s a perfectly sweet boy and I thought he might crack through that awful thing you call a personality.” Harry spits. “One day you’re going to have to rejoin the human race Zayn, and you could do a lot worse than the guy who made you cum twice while you bottomed, or the one who shows up on your doorstep in the pouring rain because he likes you so much.”

“That’s not your choice Harry.” Zayn says, pulling back from his friend. “I don’t like relationships. Things get messy when it’s more than just sex. He’s still in school for god’s sake.”

“And in a few years, when your outsides are as unpleasant as your insides because you drink like a fish and smoke every joint you get your hands on? When I’m happily living life with Niall and you’re all alone in this pathetic life you’ve created for yourself? What then Zayn?” Harry asks. He doesn’t wait for a response. He’s out the door, slamming it behind him and once again leaving Zayn alone, just like he wanted. Or does he?

 

Niall takes Liam home as soon as Harry leaves the apartment. He’s obviously upset about it, but he’s a really good friend. It’s still raining outside when they leave, but Liam is already soaked to the bone so it doesn’t really affect him. He feels numb anyways.

Niall has some towels in the backseat and Liam runs one through his hair and puts it under him to try and keep the seat somewhat dry. He’s devastated, but he was still raised to be polite. They drive out of London without a word, Niall just holding Liam’s hand because he needs to know somebody cares about him still.

Liam cries, but manages to keep it silent. Niall can probably feel the silent sobs wracking his body. He doesn’t say anything though and Liam thanks him for it. They’re about halfway home before Liam gathers up enough of himself to say “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about mate. I can go back to Hazza’s after yer safely back home.” Niall says softly.

“I can’t go home.” Liam says with sudden realization. “My parents think I’m at yours.”

“Just tell them we had a row.” Niall offers.

“And you drove me home afterwards?” Liam asks.

“Then tell them you felt sick.” Niall says. “Just don’t tell them you snuck out to see the guy you’ve been shagging, and he turned out to be a monster.”

“He’s not a monster.” Liam mumbles. “I’m just not good enough for him.”

Niall pulls over on the shoulder suddenly, slamming Liam sideways with the force of it. “Stop that!” Niall snaps. “If anything you’re too good for him. I’m sorry I ever set the whole thing up.”

“It’s not your fault Niall. It’s mine for thinking a guy like that would have feelings for me. I mean, he’s gorgeous, and I’m just plain and stupid.” Liam says quietly.

“Yer anything but plain, Liam.” Niall says. “Yer amazing and if Zayn can’t see that he’s ridiculously bloody stupid. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“I used to think it would be you, you know?” Liam admits. “I thought we’d be together.”

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be that way.” Niall says softly.

“Don’t be. You fell in love with Harry, and that’s great. You two work really well together.” Liam smiles.

“Friends?” Niall asks.

“Of course.” Liam nods. “Now can we go home? I really need some ice cream.”

“Sure.” Niall grins. They drive the rest of the way home in relative silence, Liam doing his best to push everything down until he’s alone. Once he’s alone he can finally just let go. Maybe things will get better in the light of day. Probably not, but hope is really all Liam has at this point. Not that it got him very far when he’d hoped Zayn would fall for him.

 

“No.” Niall says stubbornly. The little blond is really beginning to grate on Zayn’s nerves. Harry however is clearly loving it. He’s cackling from his spot in the corner, sheering Niall on whenever he turns Zayn down.

“I just want to apologize for the way I treated him.” Zayn says.

“I’m not giving you his number. He’s barely talked in weeks because of you.” the Irish boy says with far more boldness than any teenager should be allowed to have.

“Then let me tell him I’m sorry.” Zayn pleads.

“No!” Niall groans. “Now go away, or don’t. I don’t care because Haz is going to fuck me over the couch whether you’re here or not.”

“You heard him Zayn. Move along.” Harry says, shooing Zayn out the door. They haven’t really spoken since Harry’s little blow up. Darren, or whatever his name was, tagged the building with some rather heinous graffiti that has Zayn on his last legs with the Tenant’s association. It cost him thousands of pounds in fines and people to scrub the paint off.

Louis isn’t sending him out on jobs because he lost it on his last shoot. He kind of threw a watermelon at the photographer’s assistant when she gave him the wrong kind of coffee. He’s so angry lately and he can’t even figure out why. He’s pulling every night, some of the hottest guys he’s ever seen. The sex is alright if not particularly mind-blowing.

He’s alone again which is what he wanted, but it’s driving him mad. He has nothing to do all day without work and Harry won’t talk to him. Isolation never felt this lonely before. He used to enjoy it actually. Now though, he kind of hates it. Something is missing and he can’t quite figure out what.

 

“And you’re positive Zayn won’t be there?” Liam asks, worrying at his lip.

“I promise Payno, for the thousandth time, Zayn Malik will not show up at the party Harry is throwing me. They aren’t even on speaking terms.” Niall sighs from his place on Liam’s lap.

“They’re best friends though.” Liam says, completely puzzled.

“Not anymore.” Niall shrugs. “Harry’s really mad over what Zayn did to you.”

“He didn’t do anything I wasn’t basically asking for.” Liam sighs. He’s not sure why he’s still defending Zayn after all this time, but it feels wrong to let him take the fall just for being himself. It was Liam’s naivete that led to this.

“Nobody asks to get their heart broken Li.” Niall says gently.

“I hooked up with a playboy because it would be an easy way to lose my virginity, and then I fell for him. It’s my own fault. I shouldn’t have expected him to change for some kid he didn’t even know.” Liam says simply. “I shouldn’t have thought I would matter enough for that.”

“If ya don’t stop gettin so down on yerself Imma give you a smack.” Niall glares.

“Don’t make me push you off this bench.” Liam says, a wicked grin stretching across his face.

“If ya do, then you’re uninvited to me post-birthday party.” Niall laughs.

“Your birthday passed a week ago. Why is he just now giving you a party? Why is he giving you a party at all?” Liam asks.

“Because he was in Milan last week for a pre-fashion-week photo-shoot, remember?” Niall asks. How could Liam forget? He couldn’t. Niall spent the entire week whinging to Liam nonstop about how much he missed the curly haired man. He has literally thousands of texts to prove it. 

The day after his eighteenth birthday Niall told his parents about Harry. They’ve taken it quite a bit better than Liam thought they would, meaning instead of kicking him out they’ve just stopped talking to him whatsoever. They let him come and go as he pleases, not bothering to even try and mend fences.

“Oh yeah.” Liam smiles.

“There’s somethin else I have to tell you.” Niall says, sitting up with a serious look on his face.

“This sounds bad.” Liam sighs.

“It’s not just a birthday party.” Niall admits quietly. “It’s a housewarming party too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam asks.

“I’m moving in with Haz after this weekend.” Niall says. “I can’t do it anymore, living with me parents.”

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Liam asks desperately.

“I’m sorry Liam. I really am.” Niall says, ducking his head down into his hands. “We can still talk all the time, and I can always drive out here to see you.”

“You’re my best friend. I don’t know what to do without you around.” Liam sighs. “I get it though. What about school?”

“I never wanted to do sixth form anyways. Me mum and da made me. Harry’s given me a job as his assistant so I can learn his business. I’ll be going to Madrid with him next month.” Niall says, barely suppressing a grin.

“Lucky bastard.” Liam grumbles.

“I am, aren’t I?” Niall laughs. “Got the best boyfriend in the whole world, and the best mate anyone could ask for.”

“You’ll forget about me by the time your plane touches down.” Liam says. He means it as a joke, but it’s a very valid fear at the moment.

“Never.” Niall says adamantly, shaking his head. “I promise this won’t change everything between us. We’ll still be best friends.”

“Promise?” Liam asks.

“I promise.” Niall nods. “Now are you coming or not?”

“Yes.” Liam finally acquiesces.

“Good. Be ready tomorrow at five, because I’m not going to be late for me own party.” Niall laughs and hops up off the bench. “Walk me back?”

Liam nods and stands up with him. They walk in silence, Liam just trying to process that now he has to live without his best friend. It feels like he’s lost so much already, even if he hasn’t really. Losing Niall too just seems like too much to bear. He needs something to make his life better just a little bit. That doesn’t seem likely though.

 

Zayn knows he’s not supposed to be here. He’s not even supposed to know about the party. It took several drinks piped into Louis very carefully to get this information and he’ll probably regret it in a few minutes. He’s on a mission though, cautiously maneuvering through the crowd. It takes him a moment to recognize Liam once he sees him. His hair is cut again, styled up in a faux-hawk, and looks a shade or two lighter under the fluorescent lighting of the gallery.

He makes a beeline straight for the boy, struggling through a mass of bodies. A hand catches his shoulder before he can make it though. He’s turned around roughly and pushed up against a support beam. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Harry asks angrily. “Niall promised Liam you wouldn’t be, because I insisted that was the truth.”

“I just want to say I’m sorry.” Zayn says desperately. “Why can’t I just do that?”

“Because you broke a beautiful boy with a great heart.” Harry hisses. “You worked yourself into his heart and then threw him away like garbage.”

“Zayn?” A weak voice comes from somewhere to his left. He snaps his head to the side. Liam looks gorgeous. He’s dressed in a tight black vest stretched over a scarlet shirt, and black jeans that are sinfully tight. His face though is filled with something unreadable to Zayn. Anger? Fear? Sadness?

“Can we talk?” Zayn pleads.

“Why in the hell should he?” Niall asks, shifting himself between Liam and Zayn like a wall even if he’s a bit short to actually look intimidating.

“Niall, Harry, it’s fine.” Liam sighs.

“No it isn’t, Liam.” Niall says, turning to face the other boy. “He has no right to be here or to see you.”

“I said it’s fine.” Liam says sharply. “Just let him go Harry. I’ll talk to him outside so it doesn’t get in the way of the party.”

“Just- just don’t let him hurt you again Li.” Niall says almost too quietly for Zayn to hear. “I won’t be around Wolverhampton to help you anymore and you’re no good over the phone.”

“I know Niall.” Liam says, softly this time. He presses a kiss to Niall’s cheek and then makes his way over to Zayn. Harry lets him go, but not before glaring very intently. They walk out in silence and Liam grabs a drink off a tray before they make it to the door. He downs it all in one gulp and then drops it on a table. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk.” Zayn says quietly.

“Obviously.” Liam scoffs. “So talk. Quickly, because it’s fucking freezing out here.”

“I’m sorry.” Zayn tells him. He says it softly. Now that he finally has the opportunity he can’t seem to kind the right words. He keeps it simple instead.

“You should be. Niall is furious you showed up here. You’ve basically wrecked the whole night for him, Harry, and me.” Liam says firmly. He’s a far cry from the soft boy Zayn knew a month ago. He’s grown into a man in such a short time.

“That’s not what I’m apologizing for. I am sorry for that, but it’s obviously not why I came.” Zayn admits.

“Why did you come then?” Liam snaps. “I’m finally getting over you, and yes, I know I’m stupid for falling for you. That doesn’t change the fact that it happened though Zayn. I really liked you, and you treated me like rubbish.”

“I know.” Zayn says, trying to make the words he wants to say come out right. “I wanted to drive you away. I’m not- I don’t do relationships.”

“I never asked for one.” Liam says darkly. “I just wanted to spend some more time with you. I knew you’d never really like me, but we could have had some more fun before going our separate ways. You could have let me down easier.”

“I do like you though.” Zayn finally blurts out. It catches them both by surprise, but Zayn knows it’s true as soon as it comes out of his mouth. Liam is sweet and funny and beautiful. Zayn doesn’t do boyfriends, but he’s already broken every rule he had for Liam. Why should this be any different? “I like you.”

“Don’t say that. Just stop fucking with me Zayn.” Liam growls. “I can’t take any more of that.”

“I’m not.” Zayn says, shaking his head fervently. “I do like you. I don’t know what to do about that though, because I’m shit at relationships. But like, I’d like to try a go at it with you.”

“What makes you think I’d even give you another chance?” Liam asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“Nothing.” Zayn sighs. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Then why are you here Zayn?” Liam asks, pressing in closer.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you.” Zayn says again. “You deserve better.”

“I do.” Liam says, taking another step towards Zayn. He’s backed up against a wall now and Liam is looming large. “I deserve so much better than what you did to me.”

Zayn flinches, turning his face away when Liam’s hand reaches towards him. Liam grabs Zayn’s jaw roughly, and turns his face so their eyes meet. Zayn isn’t sure what’s about to happen and then Liam darts forward. Their lips press together and Liam licks into Zayn’s mouth when it opens in surprise. He gives himself over to the kiss almost immediately, letting Liam take complete control. Liam’s leg slots in between his, and he pushes Zayn harder into the bricks. 

“Can you give me what I deserve?” Liam asks, breaking the kiss abruptly.

“I’d like to try.” Zayn says.

“That’s not good enough.” Liam tells him. “I need a promise from you if I’m to even consider giving you another chance. I need to know you’ll be what I need, or you have to get out of my life for good. I’m not dealing with that kind of shit anymore.”

“I promise.” Zayn nods.

“Then lets get back inside, because it’s bloody cold out here and I want to say goodbye to my best friend before he leaves me behind for bigger and better things.” Liam says, taking Zayn by the hand. He follows the boy easily, elation bubbling up in his chest. Niall is waiting by the door when they walk back in, a completely unreadable expression marring his face when he notices their linked hands.

“Should I even bother?” the blond huffs.

“I’ll tell you later.” Liam says with a grin. “The rest of the night is all about you.”

“Better be.” Niall laughs. He takes a pull off the beer he’s holding and wanders off without another word.

“That could have gone better.” Zayn sighs.

“I expected worse actually.” Liam shrugs. “I’ll be getting an earful later tonight.”

“You could stay with me instead.” Zayn offers.

“Tempting.” Liam smirks.

“Just something to keep in mind.” Zayn says with a small smile. “I um- Do you mind if I go find Harry?”

“Nope.” Liam says with a shake of his head. “Patch things up alright? If both him and I are taking you back in, Niall will be more likely to accept it.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Zayn admits. Liam gives his hand one last squeeze and then lets him go. Zayn is almost tempted to stay by his side, to revel in his happiness. He misses his best friend though, and wants to tell him the news. He wants to show Harry that maybe he was wrong all along. Maybe Zayn really isn’t beyond salvation. Liam could be his salvation.

 

“So uh- how was fashion week for you?” Liam asks, taking a drink of his overly hot coffee. It burns his tongue a bit, but he doesn’t flinch for fear he’ll look stupid in front of Zayn. Everything earlier, every bit of his bluster, was an act to hide how depressed he’s been. Except for the kiss. The kiss was real.

“Decent.” Zayn says noncommittally. “I did a few shows. Couple of big names. Got my face on the home page of The Guardian during the Versace show.”

“Why don’t you sound happy about it then?” Liam asks.

“Because I haven’t been able to book a shoot since the incident.” Zayn sighs. “I prefer print to runway. Pays better and there’s travel.”

“What incident?” Liam asks curiously. Harry hasn’t mentioned anything like that.

“I got thrown off a set a few days after what happened between us.” Zayn mumbles.

“Yes, but why?” Liam asks, rolling his eyes. Zayn says something, but Liam can’t hear it. “Louder Zayn. I couldn’t hear that.”

“I threw a watermelon at an assistant.” Zayn admits with a creeping blush.

A laugh bubbles out of Liam before he can even try and stop it. That turns into a round of giggles he can’t quite suppress for over a minute. Zayn looks positively mortified having admitted this in a public place, and he’s rewarded with several dirty looks from other patrons. “I’m sorry.” Liam says, clearing his throat to try and stop the laughing. “I’m sorry. That was rude. Can I um- Can I ask why?”

“She brought me the wrong latte.” Zayn sighs. The barista sports a horrified look and ducks behind the muffin display.

“That’s not like you.” Liam says, trying to be gracious.

“I went through a really angry phase. I couldn’t figure it out until tonight.” Zayn says slowly. “I- I think I missed you. Everything in my life kind of blew up after I pushed you away. Harry stopped talking to me, I’m on probation with my building because Darius, that guy I was with, tagged my building.”

“His name was Dalton.” Liam corrects the darker man.

“How do you remember that?” Zayn asks with a huff.

“I remember everything about that night.” Liam admits. He does too, in vivid detail. He remembers the way his breath caught in his throat when Zayn opened the door. The embarrassing amount his mouth watered when he noticed that Zayn was naked. The rush of pain when he tripped down the last step when he was running away. The tears that wouldn’t stop once he crawled into his own lonely bed. He remembers it all every night in his dreams and every day as he sleepwalks his way through classes.

“Oh.” Zayn says softly. He reaches a hand across the table and laces his fingers through Liam’s. It feels warm and familiar, even if he only knew Zayn for three days and they never did anything like this. Zayn has always been shockingly familiar to him though, like an extension of his own body he didn’t quite know was there until he did. It makes no sense, but he’s drawn to Zayn in a way he doesn’t know if he even wants to fight.

“It’s okay.” Liam says with a small smile. “We’re starting over, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zayn nods. “I um- I’ve been meaning to say this, but I really like your hair.”

“Really?” Liam asks, running his hand over the new cut. It still feels weird in his hands, so much shorter than anything he’s had in years.

“You look more like a man now.” Zayn says shyly.

“I proper am though, aren’t I?” Liam laughs. “Turned eighteen and everything. I can vote and buy alcohol and all that.”

“That’s not it though.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “You just- you don’t look like my sweet boy anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to stop calling me that though.” Liam says with a blush. He always liked the nickname, the way it sent shivers up his spine whenever it came out of Zayn’s mouth, slow and heavy.

“I’d be okay with that.” Zayn smirks. “Even if you’re not a boy anymore, I have a feeling you’re still perfectly sweet.”

 

Liam is startled awake when a pair of long legs straddles over him. A warm wet kiss is pressed against his mouth and he grins into it. Except this isn’t the mouth that that has belonged to him for the last eighteen months. It’s not right somehow. His eyes open and he groans. “Oi, Haz, wrong chair.” Liam mumbles, pushing the lanky boy off of him.

“Crap.” Harry laughs. “Sorry Liam, can’t see shit through these sunglasses.”

Niall is cackling next to them and Liam just rolls his eyes. These two are ridiculous. “Why do you wear them then?” Liam asks.

“It’s bright out here.” Harry shrugs.

“Yes, Brazil has sunlight.” Zayn says, walking up behind Harry. “That doesn’t give you an excuse to snog my boyfriend.”

“Everybody else here has done it.” Harry pouts.

“Just because Liam is a slut doesn’t mean you get to be.” Niall laughs.

“I am not!” Liam protests.

“He is not!” Zayn says at the same time.

“God, they’re like one person.” Niall groans. “It’s sickening.”

“Got your drink Babe.” Zayn smiles, settling between Liam’s legs and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hope it helps wash the taste of Niall’s cum out of my mouth.” Liam says with a pointed glare at Harry.

“Actually it’s probably my arse.” Niall grins. Liam gags and downs his drink hoping the alcohol can burn that out of his mouth, and the memory about that out of his brain.

“Would you mind?” Liam asks, holding up his empty glass.

“We have to be at the shoot in an hour Leeyum.” Zayn says, arching an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Liam sighs. “Since when do you care about being professional? I seem to remember last month in Paris, somebody gave me a discreet handjob in the pool while we were being photographed.”

“You give great face when you cum Babe.” Zayn laughs.

“I have photos that prove otherwise.” Niall groans. “I expect you two to be on your best behavior today.”

“Yeah yeah.” Liam waves him off. “It’s your first shoot for Vogue. We know.”

“So proud of my Sunshine.” Harry smiles, crawling onto Niall like a predator.

“And they call us sickening.” Zayn smiles.

“You are.” Niall laughs. “Look at this.”

He hands over a tablet opened up to Queerty. “The Model Boyfriends, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, Have Fun in the Sun in Rio.” Liam reads. “God, I hate that name.”

“This was yesterday! Not even twenty four hours ago” Zayn grumbles. “How are we even worth writing an article about?”

“You’re two of the biggest names in fashion right now.” Harry shrugs. “Your relationship is bound to make some gay news sites.”

“We’re not even mentioned.” Niall grumbles. “We’re right there in every picture, we’re here for my feckin shoot, but there’s not a word about us. Not even anything in the comments section. They’re all drooling over Ziam Palik.”

“Okay that’s much worse than The Model Boyfriends.” Zayn smiles. “It’s not like we’re Brangelina or summat.”

“No, we’re hotter.” Liam smirks.

“A year into the business and your head is already bigger than mine.” Zayn huffs.

“I’ve got a better contract than you do, old man.” Liam laughs. Laughing turns to gasps when Zayn upends his own drink all over Liam’s stomach and chest.

“No.” Zayn glares.

“Gonna lick it off, or what?” Liam asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oi!” Niall yells waving his hands back and forth. “We’re right here.”

“You have your own room.” Liam smiles.

“Good point.” Harry grins, scooping a giggling Niall up off his seat. “We got some time, yeah?”

“No.” Niall says firmly. “It’s a forty minute drive to the spot we scouted for the shoot.”

“Mm, so stern and manly. You’re totally going to top this time.” Harry says, licking his lips. With that he carries Niall, kicking and whining, off through the door to their suite.

“Well?” Liam asks, turning his attention back towards Zayn.

“Twenty six is not old Leeyum.” Zayn grumbles. He scoots his way up Liam’s lap anyways.

“Course not.” Liam smiles. “You’re young and beautiful.”

“Fuck yes I am.” Zayn smirks. He presses a fevered kiss to Liam’s grin, like he’s just been waiting for Niall and Harry to leave so he can get what he wants. “Let’s makes this quick yeah?”

“Lube?” Liam asks.

“In my bag.” Zayn mumbles. He reaches over and fishes a small bottle out of his satchel. At the same time he starts undoing the strings on Liam’s bathing suit. Liam can already feel Zayn hardening in his shorts.

“You’re so needy.” Liam teases. He slips a hand up the leg of Zayn’s shorts and massages at his cock while pressing soft kisses to his collarbone. “I like it.”

“You better.” Zayn smiles. “You’re the one who did this to me.”

“You were always a bottom, you just didn’t know it.” Liam grins before biting into the soft flesh of Zayn’s chest.

“I am not a bottom.” Zayn groans.

“And yet here you are, practically screaming how much you want my cock inside you.” Liam says, pushing his hips up to prove his point when Zayn grinds back reflexively.

“I’m versatile.” Zayn moans. Liam pulls his hand out of the shorts and slips his fingers under the waistband.

“Then when we get back from the shoot I’ll let you prove it, but we don’t have time for that right now, do we?” Liam asks. He lifts Zayn up with his legs and shimmies the darker boy’s shorts down his hips until his cock springs free and the swell of his arse is out. Zayn repays the favor and pulls Liam’s bathing suit down until he’s no longer confined.

A lubed hand circles loosely around his dick and tugs, making him slick very quickly. Zayn is apparently still loose from this morning, so he just rubs a small dollop of lube on himself and then sinks down on Liam. He’s gotten really good at that, barely needing any time to adjust anymore. He’s also gotten really good at the squeezing thing he starts doing. “Would an old man do this?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

“I mean, I don’t know. Maybe.” Liam says with a shit eating grin.

“You’re impossible.” Zayn groans. Liam pushes up into him, reminding the darker boy of what is important at the moment. Zayn seems to get the idea and starts rocking his hips. It’s amazing to Liam how great this still feels, even after a year and a half (multiple times a day for most of it). He knows sex is supposed to feel good, but it’s always mind-blowingly perfect. Always.

He’s built up quite a bit more stamina since that first time. He can control himself well enough now to go a long time, but they don’t have a long time. He wraps his hand around Zayn’s length and strokes in time with the darker boy’s back-thrusts. It’s dry, but Zayn moans loudly anyway. Liam reaches his other hand up and tweaks at Zayn’s nipple in the way he knows drives the darker man wild. 

“Oh fuck, right there Leeyum.” Zayn moans. In seconds he’s cumming all over Liam’s hand and stomach. Liam takes it as permission to let go his own orgasm, which has been building steadily since Zayn took him in. It didn’t last long, but it was still good. Great even. The sun beating down on them, Liam’s abs sticky from the drink, and Zayn smelling like the special coconut sunscreen he buys, it just feels right. That should say something about Liam, but he chooses to ignore it.

“Oh I love that.” Zayn sighs contentedly.

“I love you.” Liam smiles.

“Love you too sweet boy.” Zayn says with a blush. He always blushes whenever he says it, like Liam used to. It’s incredibly precious.

“Jesus, get dressed you two!” Niall groans, stepping back out to their shared balcony.

“Perfect timing Nialler.” Liam laughs. “Grab me my towel, will you?”

He’s worked his way past the modesty thing by now. Harry and Niall are always bursting into their flat, and he spends far too much time naked with Zayn to bother feeling embarrassed anymore. Zayn pulls off of him with a huff and Liam would smile, but Niall hits him in the face when he throws the towel. He takes it off with a laugh and wipes himself up before offering the towel to Zayn.

“Is there time for a quick shower?” Zayn asks.

“No, just use a baby wipe like we had to, and get in the feckin car before I clean ya by cuttin off yer prick.” Niall glares.

“Be nice Nialler.” Harry says, joining them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“He’s such an angry little munchkin.” Zayn grins.

“All the anger of a normal sized person, but jammed into a smaller package.” Liam laughs.

“You’re both fired.” Niall growls. “I’ll pick some hot Brazilians up on the way and they can do it instead. Fuck if I care that Vogue wants you two. They’ll love whatever I give them or I’ll burn this world to the ground.”

“Nialler, Babes, calm yourself.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to his temple. “They’re just taking the piss because you’re wound too tight. Everyone knows you’re going to do a brilliant job of things, even if you only have about thirty minutes to get there now.”

“Car! Now!” Niall roars. He throws a packet of wipes at Zayn and then marches back inside.

“I remember when he was the relaxed one in our group.” Zayn grumbles while he wipes himself down.

“He will be again when this is all over.” Liam says reassuringly. He takes a baby wipe and cleans himself before pulling back up his shorts. It’s going to be a long day, but there’s nobody he’d rather go through it with than the beautiful man in front of him. He’s held up that promise he made eighteen months ago. There’s been some rough patches, but Liam couldn’t imagine being happier than he is right here and now.

 

Liam was right about Niall. Of course he was. The blond is halfway into his sixth pint, and it’s a blessed relief to Zayn. Niall finally started liking him again about six months ago, so today was a harsh reminder of how rough the first twelve months of his relationship were.

“Feeling better Sunshine?” Harry giggles. Niall is perched in his lap, and mouthing his way up his neck. He whispers something Zayn is extremely thankful he can’t hear. “Okay, we’re leaving now.”

“I said later.” Niall cackles.

“You said when we get back to the room.” Harry pouts.

“Later Haz.” Niall grins. “I want more beer.”

“Sickening.” Zayn huffs. Liam is off in the bathroom and he’s feeling completely lost without him. It’s a far cry from the way he was when they met. He’s become pathetically dependent on the boy, but it feels good in a way. He knows Liam won’t ever let him down.

“Let’s outdo them.” Liam whispers in his ear. Zayn doesn’t even try and suppress the excitement in his chest when he hears the familiar tones. He giggles and then gasps when Liam begins nibbling on his ear lobe. Liam flicks Zayn’s earring with his tongue and it sends shivers running across his shoulders and down his spine.

“And how would you propose going about that?” Zayn mumbles, losing himself in the sensation of Liam’s teeth scraping lightly against his skin.

“Got something for you.” Liam says quietly. He hands Zayn a small wooden circlet. Zayn turns the ring over in his hands, looking over the intricate pattern carved into it.

“What’s this for?” Zayn asks.

“Just thought of you when I saw it.” Liam smiles. “I think it was the dark wood.”

“Oh my god!” Niall cackles. “If thas supposed t’be a cock reference I’m going to piss meself laughin.”

“It wasn’t!” Liam protests, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

“I seem to remember it being bigger than that.” Harry laughs. “Been shrinking in your old age Zayn?”

“I’m going to kill you.” Zayn says with a glare. “Niall will have to but a bunch of black clothes and go into mourning. It’ll all be very tragic.”

“I look good in black, so it wouldn’t be all bad.” Niall laughs.

“You’re all terrible people.” Liam grins. “Do you like it?”

“I love it Babe.” Zayn says with a smile. He slides it onto his left index finger and beams at the gift. It looks right at home on his hand, just like Liam’s fingers do when they lace through Zayn’s own.

“Love you.” Liam says softly. He brings Zayn’s hand up and kisses right above where the ring now sits.

“I love you too.” Zayn tells him, pulling Liam in for a proper kiss. Liam’s kisses are sweet, just like him. Far better than Zayn feels like he deserves. He doesn’t know why he ever resisted this.

Here’s the thing, Zayn didn’t do this. He didn’t do the boyfriend thing, or the sleeping with anyone more than once thing. He definitely didn't do the love thing. He had rules, things to keep himself from getting hurt. But they kept him lonely too. And then this kid came along. This not-really-a-kid with big eyes and a bigger heart and he swept Zayn up and brought him back into the real world. So, maybe he didn’t do this, but he’s really glad he does now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do this story over again, but from Niall and Harry's points of view and detailing more about how those two met and how Liam and Zayn did too. It might be a bit though, because I have a massive story to end, two decently long ones to finish, and a whole new epic already plotted out in my head. I really really need a clone to write with me so I can get everything done all at once.


End file.
